Credits for Star Trek: Insurrection
List of credits as presented in the film Star Trek: Insurrection. Opening credits * Patrick Stewart * Jonathan Frakes * Brent Spiner * LeVar Burton * Michael Dorn * Gates McFadden * Marina Sirtis * F. Murray Abraham * Donna Murphy * Anthony Zerbe ;Co-Starring: * Gregg Henry * Daniel Hugh Kelly * Michael Welch as Artim ;Casting by: * Junie Lowry-Johnson, CSA and Ron Surma ;Music by: * Jerry Goldsmith ;Associate Producer: * Patrick Stewart ;Co-Producer: * Peter Lauritson ;Costume Designer: * Sanja Milkovic Hays ;Edited by: * Peter E. Berger, ACE ;Production Designer: * Herman Zimmerman ;Director of Photography: * Matthew F. Leonetti, ASC ;Executive Producer: * Martin Hornstein ;Based Upon Star Trek Created by: * Gene Roddenberry ;Produced by: * Rick Berman ;Story by: * Rick Berman & Michael Piller ;Screenplay by: * Michael Piller ;Directed by: * Jonathan Frakes Closing credits ;Cast: * Picard – Patrick Stewart * Riker – Jonathan Frakes * Data – Brent Spiner * Geordi – LeVar Burton * Worf – Michael Dorn * Beverly – Gates McFadden * Troi – Marina Sirtis * Ru'afo – F. Murray Abraham * Anij – Donna Murphy * Dougherty – Anthony Zerbe * Gallatin – Gregg Henry * Sojef – Daniel Hugh Kelly * Artim – Michael Welch * Tournel – Mark Deakins * Perim – Stephanie Niznik * Lt. Daniels – Michael Horton * Son'a Officer #1 – Bruce French * Lt. Curtis – Breon Gorman * Bolian Officer – John Hostetter * Elloran Officer #1 – Rick Worthy * Tarlac Officer – Larry Anderson * Starfleet Officer – D. Elliot Woods * Female Ensign – Jennifer Tung * Son'a Doctor – Raye Birk * Regent Cuzar – Peggy Miley * Librarian – Lee Arnone-Briggs (deleted scene) * Son'a Officer #2 – Claudette Nevins * Alien Ensign – Max Grodénchik (deleted scene) * Elloran Officer #2 – Greg Poland * Ensign – Kenneth Lane Edwards * Son'a Officer #3 – Joseph Ruskin * Ba'ku Child – Zachary Williams * Ba'ku Woman – McKenzie Westmore * Young Ru'afo – Phillip Glasser (deleted scene) ;Stunt Coordinator: * Rick Avery ;Stunt Players: * Chris Antonucci * Jane Austin (Stunt double for Gates McFadden) * Brian Avery (Multiple stunt aliens /Tarlac soldier – deleted scene) * Joni Avery (Stunt double for Marina Sirtis / Stunt Bak'u) * Mike Avery * Gary Baxley * Hunter Baxley * Richard L. Blackwell * Steve Blalock * Joey Box (Son'a soldier – deleted scene) * Eddie Braun (Tarlac soldier – deleted scene) * Tony Brubaker (Stunt double for Michael Dorn) * Zane Cassidy * Lauro Chartrand (Son'a in cloaking suit #1) * Eliza Coleman * Scott Alan Cook * Monty Cox * Charlie Croughwell * Joshua Croughwell * Phil Culotta * Mark DeAlessandro (Son'a in cloaking suit #2) * Mark Donaldson * Chris Doyle * Kiante Elam (Tarlac officer) * Eurlyne Epper-Woldman * Corey Eubanks * Tabby Hanson * Chris Howell * Jeffrey S. Jensen * Steven Lambert * Julius LeFlore * Irving E. Lewis (Stunt double for LeVar Burton) * Clint Lilley (Stunt double for Jonathan Frakes) * Kurt Lott (Stunt rigger) * Diana R. Lupo * Eddie Mathews * Buck McDancer * Sonia Jo McDancer (Stunt double for Marina Sirtis) * James Minor (Stunt double for Michael Dorn) * John Nowak (Stunt double for Patrick Stewart) * Chris O'Hara (Ratchet stunts) * Ian Quinn * Spiro Razatos * T.J. Rigby * Denise Lynne Roberts * Robby Robinson * Dennis Scott (Stunt construction/ Stunt safety) * Michelle Sebek * Paul Sklar (Stunt double for Patrick Stewart) * Mike Smith * Jeff Smolek * Monica Staggs * Warren A. Stevens (Son'a in cloaking suit #3) * Tim Trella * Mark Wagner * Jennifer Watson * Gary Wayton * Webster Whinery * Brian J. Williams (Stunt double for Brent Spiner) * Darlene Williams * Eddie Yansik ;Unit Production Manager: * Marty Hornstein ;First Assistant Director: * Jerry Fleck ;Second Assistant Director: * Rosemary Cremona ;Co-Producer: * Michael Piller ;Blue Sky/VIFX, Visual Effects Supervisor: * Jim Rygiel ;Santa Barbara Studios, Visual Effects Supervisor: * John Grower ;Make-Up Designed and Supervised by: * Michael Westmore ;Starfleet Uniforms Designed by: * Robert Blackman ;Art Director: * Ron Wilkinson ;Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant: * Michael Okuda ;Set Decorator: * John Dwyer ;Set Designers: * Sharon Davis * Alan Kaye * Nancy Mickelberry * Christopher S. Nushawg ;Illustrators: * John Eaves * Edwin Natividad ;Camera Operator: * David Luckenbach ;Camera Operator/B Camera: * Stephen Ullman ;First Assistant Photographers: * Brian Armstrong * Mark Santoni ;Second Assistant Photographers: * Harry Zimmerman * David Garden ;Film Loader * John Vetter ;Still Photographers: * Elliott Marks ;Video Assist: * Wayne Tidwell Chief Lighting Technician * Patrick R. Blymyer ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technicians: * Patric J. Abaravich * George Dunagan ;Rigging Chief Lighting Technician: * Greg Cantrell ;Rigging Assistant Chief Lighting Technician: * Christopher Lama ;Lighting Technicians: * Michael Blymyer * Ian Christenberry * Thom Embree * Scott McKnight * Jesse Tango * Frank X. Valdez ;Rigging Electricians: * John Scalzo * Gihan "Sandy" Seneviratne * John D. Wright ;First Company Grip: * Lloyd Barcroft ;Second Company Grip: * Shawn Whalen * Armando Contreras ;Rigging First Company Grip: * Alex Barraza ;Rigging Second Company Grip: * Don Hubbell ;Dolly Grip: * Alan Schultz ;Grips: * Patrick Bard * Wayne Viespi ;Sound Mixer: * Thomas Causey ;Boom Operator * Joe Brennan ;Cable Person: * Richard Kite ;Script Supervisor: * Judi Brown ;Special Effects Coordinator: * Terry Frazee ;Assistant Special Effects Coordinator: * Donald Frazee ;Special Effects Foreperson: * Eugene Crum ;Special Effects Assistants: * Donald Black * Richard Chronister * Logan Frazee * Carlton Scott Lingard * Richard Monak * Samuel E. Price * Paul Francis Russell * Kai Shelton * Ralph Allen Winiger ;Make-Up Artists: * Ellis Burman * Mark Bussan * Belinda Bryant * Dean Jones * Bradley M. Look * Mary Kay Morse * Genieve Nash-Morgan * James Rohland * June Westmore * Monty Westmore * Scott Wheeler * Brad Wilder ;Supervising Hair Stylist: * Yolanda Toussieng ;Hair Stylists: * Lee Ann Brittenham * Lumas Hamilton, Jr. * Ellen Powell ;Costume Supervisor: * Garet Reilly ;Key Costumer * Christi Work ;Costumers * Amanda Chamberlain * Dennis McCarthy * Irene Stepic * Debbie Travis ;Starfleet Uniform Costumer: * Monica Haynes ;Property Master: * Bill Macsems ;Assistant Property Masters: * Billy Parrish * Jim Sampson * Lance Larson ;Lead Person: * Bill Dolan ;Set Dressers: * Mike Hollowach * James Hughlett * Jerry Wax ;On Set Dressers: * James Buckley ;Storyboard Artist: * Ray Harvie ;Model Makers: * Harrison Craig * Gregory Jein * Richard Slifka ;Scenic Artist/Video Supervisor: * Denise Lynn Okuda ;Scenic Artists: * Geoffrey T. Mandel * Alan Kobayashi * James Vanover * Doug Drexler * Anthony Fredickson * Kurt Hanson ;Visual Effects Coordinator: * Dexter Delara ;Supervising Video Engineer: * Benjamin Betts ;Video Engineer: * Michael Shugrue ;Video Playback Operator: * Paul Miller ;Sketch Artist: * Rosi Gabl ;Assistant Location Manager: * Robert Gibson * Rob Frank ;Additional Editing: * Jeff W. Canavan ;First Assistant Film Editor: * Ken Terry ;Visual Effects Editor: * Tom Barrett ;Apprentice Editor: * Adam Hernandez ;Supervising Sound Editors: * James W. Wolvington * Cameron Frankley ;Sound Effects Editors: * Jeff Clark * Ron Eng * Terri Fiyalko ;Supervising Dialogue Editor: * Michael Szakmeister ;Dialogue Editors: * Richard Corwin * Susan Kurtz * Jeffery R. Payne ;Supervising ADR Editor: * Robert Ulrich, MPSE ;ADR Editors: * Kerry Kean Williams * Zack Davis ;Supervising Foley Editor: * Thomas Small ;Foley Editors: * Tammy Fearing * Christopher Flick ;Additional Sound Design by: * Michael McDonough * Shaun Varney ;First Assistant Sound Editors: * Anne Couk * Roger Fearing ;Assistant ADR Editor: * Bill Baldwin ;Assistant Sound Editors: * Ron Meredith * Paul Tinta * Ethan Holzman * Jason England ;Digital Sound Editing by: * Paramount Pictures ;ADR Mixer: * Bob Baron ;ADR Recordist: * Dave McDonald ;Foley Mixer: * Randy K. Singer ;Foley Artists: * Sarah Monat * Robin Harlan * Catherine Harper ;Voice Casting: * Barbara Harris ;Re-Recording Mixers: * Robert J. Litt * Elliot Tyson * Michael Herbick ;Recordists: * Jack Keller * Marsha Sorce ;Orchestra Conducted by: * Jerry Goldsmith ;Orchestrations by: * Alexander Courage ;Music Preparation * Jo Ann Kane Music Service ;Orchestra Contractor: * Sandy De Crescent ;Supervising Music Editor: * Ken Hall ;Music Editor: * Darrell Hall ;Preview Music Editor: * Andrew Silver ;Music Recorded and Mixed by: * Bruce Botnick ;Score Recorded and Mixed at: * Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M ;Second Assistant Director: * Nancy P. Townsend ;Additional Second Assistant Directors: * David Goldfarb * Wayne Witherspoon ;DGA Trainee: * Jennie O'Keefe ;Production Supervisor: * Cindy Ichikawa ;Production Office Coordinator: * Christine Haas ;Production Associates: * David Rossi * Eric A. Stillwell ;Assistant Production Officer Coordinator: * Kim Steinert ;Unit Publicist: * Sandy O'Neill ;Production Accountant: * Tim L. Pearson ;First Assistant Accountant: * Lori M. Roberts ;Assistant Accountant: * Mike Bilog ;Payroll Accountant: * Matthew K. Grigsby ;Construction Accountant: * Michael Roccuzzo ;Art Department Coordinator: * Penny Juday ;Assistant to Mr. Berman * Maril Davis ;Assistant to Mr. Frakes * Ellen J. Hornstein ;Assistant to Mr. Lauritson * Monique K. Chambers ;Assistant to Mr. Stewart * Jackie Edwards ;Assistant to Mr. Westmore * Valerie Canamar * Rob A. Kelly ;Casting Assistant: * Bobbie Schwarcz ;Production Assistants: * Jose Munoz * Eric Norman * Ted Bayard * Rob Gomes * Brian Harvey * Dylan Morss * Buz Presock * Jimmy Workman * Jesse Yoshimura * Kimalyn McWilliams * Thomas Moore ;Construction Coordinator: * Thomas J. Arp ;General Foreperson: * Frank "Ferb" Leasure ;Construction Forepersons: * John Carroll * Clete F. Cetrone * Larry E. Clark * Curt Jones * Sam Mendoza * Tom Purser * Tom Talley ;Labor Foreperson * Aaron Rockler ;Pain Foreperson * Larry Clark ;Greenpersons: * Tom Acosta * David Harris ;Construction Grip: * Rick Rowe ;Production Painter: * James Diggs ;Craft Service: * Sam "I Am" Arroyo ;Catering: * Home on the Range Gala Catering ;Studio Teacher: * Adria Later ;Aerial Coordinators: * David Gibbs * Glenn Smith ;Transportation Coordinator: * Wayne Nelson ;Transportation Captains: * Fulton Greg Gilson * Kenneth Newland ;Technical Consultant: * André Bormanis ;Animals by: * Gentle Jungle ;Animal Trainers: * Carol Sonheim * Steve Hanna ;Extras Casting: * Central Casting * Cenex Casting Second Unit ;Director: * Peter Lauritson ;First Assistant Directors: * Albert Cho * Mark Oppenheimer ;Directors of Photography: * John Leonetti * Ivan "Bing" Sokolsky ;Chief Lighting Technician: * Mike Weathers ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician: * Daryl Smith ;First Company Grip * Larry Sweet ;Second Company Grip * Joel Bystrom * Richard Elias ;Visual Effects by: * Blue Sky/VIFX ;Visual Effects Producer * John Kilkenny ;Digital Supervisors * Anthony "Max" Ivins * Mark Rodahl ;Compositing Supervisors: * Cheryl Budgett * Edwin Rivera ;R&D Supervisors * Caleb J. Howard * David J. Stephens ;Digital Producer: * Lisa Goldberg ;VFX Production Coordinator: * Sara DeCesare ;Inferno Artists * John Heller * Hyun Sean Lee * Anthony Mabin * Ceasar Romero ;Lead Compositors * Kenneth Au * Christopher D. Bergman ;Digital Compositors: * Dennis Bennett * Randy Brown * Rafael F. Colón * Betsy Cox * Gregory Elwood * David Gutman * Uel Hormann * Gloria de los Santos-Geary * Jennifer Ann Howard * Christopher Ivins * Garrett E. Lam * James Do Young Lee * Lisa L. Pollaro * Jonathan B. Robinson ;3D Animators * Kevin Adunio Bertazzon * Brian C. Davis * Mark E.A. de Sousa * Tomás Rosenfeldt * Andy Gauvreau * Geoff "Hoaf" Harvey * Matthew Hausman * Robert D. Thompson * Jeff Lin * Ha Ngan Thi Roda * Erik Lee * Brian Samuels * Michael La Fave * David Santiago * Todd Wilbur ;Digital Effects * Bela Brozsek * Rick Sander * Jonathan Wood * Tsz "Gee" Yeung ;3D Modeler * Robert Rioux ;Art Department Supervisor * Alison Yerxa ;Digital Effects Painter * Meg Freeman ;Matte Painter * Travis Price ;Texture Painters * Jennifer Jung Kim * David Palmer ;Roto * Robert Harders * Marian Rudnyk * Bill Schaeffer ;Color Wedging: * Mike Roby ;Avid Editor * Gus Duron ;VFX Editor * Zeke Morales ;Assistant VFX Editors * Deborah Phillips * Larry Williams ;Head of Physical Production: * Gary Nolin ;Physical Production Technologist: * Paul Johnson ;Miniature Effects Supervisor: * Carlyle Livingston ;Model Shop Foreperson: * Patrick Denver ;Camera Department Coordinator: * Dave Swett ;Digital Record Out Manager: * Gary George ;Digital Record Operators: * Nathan Eriksen * David Petterson * John Sanders ;Video Engineer * Greg Kozikowski ;Production Assistants * Amy Shomer * David Collier Blue Sky/VIFX East ;Digital Animation Supervisor * Mark Baldo ;Digital Effects Supervisor * Mitch Kopelman ;Senior Animator * Doug Dooley ;Modeler/Creature Designers: * Shaun Cusick * Mike Defeo ;Senior Lighting Effects Specialist * Dave Walvoord ;Lighting Effects Specialist: * Jesse Hollander ;Digital Effects Producer: * Christopher Scollard ;Digital Effects Coordinator: * Leslie Schor ;Senior Staff: * Richard Hollander * Mark A. Brown * Lee Berger * Debora Giarratana ;Special Visual Effects by: * Santa Barbara Studios ;Visual Effects Producer * Bruce Jones ;Art Director * Richard Kriegler ;Animation Supervisor: * James Satoru Straus ;CGI Supervisors * Ron Moreland * Mark Wendell ;Digital Effects Producer * Diane Holland ;Senior Technical Supervisor * Scott Liedtka ;3D Digital Artists: * Michael Parks * Kelly Wilcox * Mark Fattibene * Darren Lurie * Lila Vesely * Julie Jaros * Ryan Todd * Virginia Bowman * Andrew Harris * David J. Witters * Scott Kilburn ;Compositing Supervisor * Hudson Shock ;Compositor * Lance Wilhoite ;Software Development: * Matt Rhodes ;Modeling: * Eric Saindon * Daniel Hornick ;2D Digital Artists: * Tom DeWalt * Stephanie McCann * Ryan Mills * Dragisa Trifkovic * Oliver Lloyd ;Story Boards: * Peter Lloyd ;Visual Effects Editor: * Alison Learned ;Video Support * Michael Kaelin ;Pyrotechnic Effects: * O'Connor FX ;Pyrotechnic Effects Photography: * The Chandler Group ;Pyrotechnic Miniatures: * Hunter/Gratzner Industries, Inc. ;Systems Manager * Kathi Samec ;System Administrator: * Buckie Claborn ;I/O Support * Elisabeth Arko ;Production Support: * Dan Munoz * Janet Grower ;Production Accountant: * Sharon Wrinkle ;Additional 2D/3D Graphics: * Fulcrum Studios LLC * CIS Hollywood ;Software Support: * Pixar Animation Studios * Alias/Wavefront Technologies * Mark Sylvester ;Hardware Support: * Silicon Graphics, Inc. * Wam!Net, Inc. ;Visual Effects by: * POP Film and POP Animation ;Visual Effects Supervisor: * David Sosalla ;Digital Effects Producer: * Melissa Brockman ;CG Producer: * Carl Seibert ;Compositors: * David Crawford * Jennifer German * Brian Hanable * Lawrence Littleton * Ken Littleton * Brandon McNaughton * Bob Wiatr ;Technical Supervisor * Barry Robertson ;Digital Optical Supervisor * Greg Kimble :Visual Effects Editor * Tommy Dorsett ;Production Coordinator * Serverine Kelley ;Color Timer * Phil Hetos ;Negative Cutter * Theresa Repola Mohammed ;Dolby Sound Consultant * James Wright ;Main Titles Designed by * Phill Norman ;Titles and Additional Opticals by: * Pacific Title/Mirage Cinema Research Corporation ;Soundtrack Album available on: * GNP Crescendo Records, CDs and Cassettes ; Theme from by: * Jerry Goldsmith ; Theme from Star Trek TV Series by: * Alexander Courage ; String Quartet in D Major, Opus 64. No. 5, "The Lark" * Fourth Movement: Finale-Vivace * By Franz J. Haydn * Performed by Caspar da Salo Quartet * Courtesy of Point Classics by arrangement with Source/Q ;String Quartet in B-Flat, Opus 10. No. 3, "The Hunt" * Fourth Movement: Allegro Vivo Assai * by Wolfgang A. Mozart ; "A British Tar" from HMS Pinafore * by William S. Gilbert & Arthur Sullivan ;Sonata No. 8 In C Minor, Opus 13, "Pathetique" * First Movement: Grave * by Ludwig van Beethoven * Performed by Jeno Jando, Piano * Courtesy of Naxos of America by arrangement with Source/Q ;"Makeover Mambo" * by Alan Silvestri ;The producers wish to thank the following for their assistance: * Department of Agriculture, Inyo National Forest * Mammoth Lakes Film Commission * Santa Barbara Film Commission * Playback Technologies * Dan Curry * Merri Howard * Steve Oster ;Printed: * Eastman Kodak Film ;Color by: * Deluxe® ;Filmed in: * Panavision® Insurrection es:Star Trek: Insurrection (Créditos)